


Tree Trimming

by Era_Penn



Series: The Avenger's Favorite Holiday Moments (2013) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Decorating, Gen, Heart, Holiday, Love, Snow, Team as Family, Trust, tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor just loves picking and decorating the tree.</p><p>It makes him feel close to everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree Trimming

Thor’s absolute favorite part of ‘Christmas,’ as his shieldbrothers call the exciting holiday, is picking the tree.

They go out all bundled up for the cold, and they go way out, to a tree farm, the kind where they chop down the tree themselves. They never, ever go shorter than ten feet; the Tower ceilings are too tall for that. Thor loves racing about, everyone searching to find the perfect tree first, calls of “over here” and “Point break, check out this one -” echoing all around. He feels needed, and more importantly, the tree is the centerpiece.

If it isn’t perfect, he’s always worried maybe the holiday won’t be.

So they race back and forth, arguing about species and type and bushiness and color and height, until they’re breathless and frozen to their toes, and they end up picking one of the first trees they like. Everyone's covered in snow from an earlier snowball fight over which tree is better, and Tony and Clint saw down the tree, calculating angles and curves as only they can, arguing trajectory. Steve and Thor haul it back to a big truck, where Bruce and Natasha have gone to warm while they wait. Coulson pays the tree farmers and makes sure they tie the tree down (no one wants a repeat of the year it fell off) and they’re on their way back.

And then the decorations! There are hundreds of colors of lights and baubles, in all shapes and sizes, and they can use as many as they want because its a BIG tree. Tony and Natasha argue over the merits of a red and gold tree, while Clint quietly slips on a few purple and Bruce a few silver and Thor a few red and green. Steve puts on the topper, teetering on the ladder, after Phil hands it to him, ignoring whatever the ongoing debate is. By the time they are done, warming up with hot chocolate and heaters, the tree is a mix of all colors and shapes…

And it’s perfect. It’s got a little bit of everyone’s heart on its branches.

So Thor loves picking a Christmas tree.


End file.
